1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a display control method thereof, and more particularly, to an operation of displaying images or data on an imaging apparatus having a plurality of display panels on a casing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras or digital video cameras have been popularized, and many imaging apparatuses are provided with a display panel which is configured by a liquid crystal panel, for example.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-158799 discloses an imaging apparatus in which a relatively large display panel is provided on a camera casing so as to monitor a subject image on the display panel during shooting and play back the shot images during playback.